The goals of this program are: 1) to stay abreast of present and developing technologies related to the production and use of chemicals; 2) to examine the sources, rates of release, methods of transport, and potential levels of exposure to hazardous chemicals; 3) as a result of objectives 1 and 2, to suggest research needed to provide a firmer scientific basis for regulation of hazardous materials; and, 4) to suggest modifications in chemical plant design, product design, use pattern, or disposal practice to minimize adverse environmental effects.